Every Last Drop
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: She was stuck in the middle of all the men at the BAU.


Rolling her eyes and finally throwing down the file that she had been studying for the past few hours, Emily let out a huff, running her fingers through her hair to relieve herself of her frustrations. "Ok, how much longer are we going to go over this tonight? There are no new clues, and it's almost eleven at night." Looking at the men around her, she shrugged her shoulders. "Is anyone else tired? Hungry?"

"Bored out of your fuckin' mind?" Derek complained, closing up his file. "Hotch man, we haven't found anything in two days. We've gotta give it a rest."

The Unit Chief slowly nodded his head, looking up to the profilers who had been sitting with him in his office for a good five hours. "That's enough. Everyone go home, and we'll meet back up here tomorrow morning at ten."

Derek stood from his chair, Emily stretching beside him. "Maybe if JJ passed her exam, we'd have another profiler up here helping us out," he winked.

"Guess it's still just me to give you your estrogen fill," Emily chuckled, fixing her shirt when she felt it ride up and show a bit of her stomach. "But maybe it's for the best. I doubt JJ would be able to figure out that the Unsub is one man with Dissociative Identity Disorder rather than two seprate Unsubs."

Reid finally looked up from his file and shook his head. "What makes you think it isn't two Unsubs?"

"What makes you think it is?"

The African American in the room looked between his two friends, hearing Emily give a little laugh after her question. "There are two different MO's, Em. One male, one female."

Emily frowned. "And we've seen Unsubs create those MO's before."

"Dissociate Identity Disorder is very rare," the genius pointed out.

Rossi sat up in her char. "Doesn't mean it's not possible."

Emily smiled to the older man, giving a silent thank you for agreeing with her. "It's a greater possibility than the two Unsubs in this case."

"I agree."

Derek looked to his boss with wide eyes. "Are you kidding me, man?"

Putting her hand up, the female in the group stood before her friend and blocked him from her boss' view. "Hey, relax. We've disagreed before, that doesn't mean that we can't figure this out tomorrow."

Hotch watched the interraction from his place behind the desk, seeing his girlfriend shuffle backwards when Derek seemed to barricade her against the front of his desk. "Why are we aruging? Everyone cool down."

"What makes you think her arugment is any more valid than mine?"

"I never said it was," the boss denied, standing from his seat and taking a hold of the only female's arm. He pulled her gently to the side of his desk to get her away from the other men in the room.

The darker man let out a laugh, gesturing to the couple standing near the desk. "Ya' see? Always taking your girlfriend's side."

Emily rolled her eyes, her arms crossing over her chest as she let her boyfriend pull her down to sit in his lap once he was back in his desk chair.

Rossi's fingertips trailed over the fabric of his tie. He noticed his boss whispering into the brunette woman's ear, and he saw her cheeks immediately growing pink and those pink lips parting. "Something you want to share, bella?"

The brown eyed woman coughed, flipping her hair out of her eyes.

Hotch's hands trailed down his girlfriend's arms, pulling them from their position over her chest so he could hold her properly. "Do you think we need to relieve this tension?" he husked, playing with the sleeves of Emily's red blouse. "We've done it before, we can do it again."

Emily tilted her head back, letting the older man kiss at the underside of her ear, never noticing the other men in the room getting up from their seats, Derek already working on his belt. "Baby," she whimpered, rubbing against her boyfriend's crotch as he tilted her head back up, moving her dark hair from the back of her neck so he could kiss her skin.

"Do you remember what happened last time, Emily?" the Italian in the room husked, watching as the Unit Chief stood his girlfriend up and set her on the mahogany desk. "Never thought you'd be a squirter, bella."

Emily's teeth ground hard into her bottom lip, obeying the look in the older man's eyes and crawled over to the other side of the desk.

"Strip for us, baby."

Giving a lick to her bottom lip, Emily stripped herself of the blouse she had put on that morning and let the men surrounding her stare head on at her breasts. She had worn a new black lace bra, pushing up her breasts to make them look as if they were a cup size bigger than they were, and Emily brushed her hair off her shoulders so they could all get a better look.

Reid leaned in, taking everyone by surprise by being the first to move, and suckled at the point on Emily's neck where he knew she liked it.

She moaned, her eyes heavy as the Italian was next to lean in and firmly kiss her lips.

Behind the commotion, Hotch found himself stripping everything that was covering him, ready to fufill his girlfriend's needs that he knew were rising to the surface.

"Aaron?" the brunette moaned, her eyes locked firmly on Derek's length as she felt her boyfriend get onto the desk right behind her.

"Get on top of me."

Emily waited for the Unit Chief to lie on his back before obeying the command, straddling his muscular body and flipping her hair over her shoulder so it didn't get in the way. She could feel the other men in the room surrounding her, a slap at her ass causing her to buck against the man underneath her.

Circling the desk, Reid took the brunette's hand in his and wrapped it around his prick.

She gave him a saucy look before moving her hand, tugging and his dick to get the younger man to groan for her as she felt the man underneath her probe at her entrance. "Aaron," she grinned, letting him kiss her as she wiggled on top of him.

Rossi kissed the cheeks of her ass, his tongue tickling the skin between both cheeks as he separated them. "You mind if Derek and I switch places from last time, bella?"

"Anything you want."

The darker man positioned himself in front of the whimpering woman as he shared a smile with Rossi. He tapped the head of his length against the brunette's plump lips, his fingers threading through her dark hair and tugging. "Open up, princess."

Emily quickly opened up her mouth, letting him slide in so she could suck on and lick what she didn't get a chance to the first time they had all done this. With her hand, cunt and mouth full, she could barely move or breathe correctly, and the Italian man sliding into her back entrance made it that much more difficult.

Hotch's thrusts switched from slow to hard and fast, hearing his and Rossi's balls slapping simultaneously against his girlfriend's probably reddening skin.

"Yeah," Derek huffed, both hands tightening the hold on Emily's silky hair and forcing her to take all of him. "Come on princess, do it for me."

Only able to hold her shuddering body up with one free hand, the brunette woman did her best to soften up the back of her throat. Rossi was thicker than her partner, but Derek was definitely longer. "Mmp."

Derek could only grin. He thrust faster into the younger woman's mouth, his eyes rolling back at the feeling of her tongue rubbing against the large vein on the underside of his length.

She could feel her pussy quivering around her boyfriend's dick as every single one of the men sped up their pace, and as Derek fired his seed into her mouth and down her throat, she tried her hardest to get everything swallowed before it could spill from her lips.

Last time she missed a drop, she was punished.

Derek immeidatley pulled from her mouth, and he noticed a few droplets of his cum spilling down her chin. "Oh princess." He leaned down, seeing the fear in her big brown eyes as he licked at the liquid around her mouth. "Don't worry."

She took in a breath, hard to do with everything she was feeling, and watched as the darker man lifted his penis to show her his balls. Understanding what he wanted, she leaned forward a little bit and quickly enveloped one between her lips.

The genius in the group groaned as Emily's hand sped up its pace, and his eyes met those of Rossi who nodded to him.

Feeling everyone around her speed up, Emily slammed her eyes shut tight and let herself go, Rossi slamming into her and Reid coming undone in her hand as she felt her own liquid seep down her muscular legs.

"Come on," her boyfriend ground out, biting at her nipples to drag out her orgasm. "Keep going until we all get there."

She let Derek's ball go with a pop, her head falling forward as she found herself struggling to stay upright. With all the pressure building up once again in her stomach, she wasn't sure she could stay quiet.

"Look who came to see the show."

Emily's head tilted up to see JJ standing in the doorway, her jaw dropped to the newly carpeted floor. Before she could give the younger woman a look or a few words to tell her to go, her fingers curled against the wood of the desk and a scream ripped from her throat, feeling both men invading her from underneath and behind coming at the same time as her second orgasm hit her.

She fell against her boyfriend's chest, hers heaving and her breasts crushing against his chest as she tried to catch her breath, and she smiled.

Hopefully JJ would pass her test so she could join in next time.


End file.
